


a little less sixteen candles

by youretoolate999



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), College AU, M/M, Vampire AU, a great book btw, hopefully this will be entertaining, if i forget anything just yell at me in the comments, im lonely pls comment lol, quotes from bram stoker's dracula, sorta - Freeform, uhhhh idk i tried, vampire stuff heavily based off the movie interview with the vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretoolate999/pseuds/youretoolate999
Summary: vampires. much like stds, they're the gift without a return receipt that keeps on giving.





	1. i confess, i'm messed up

**Author's Note:**

> hehah i fuckin love vampires  
> anywho um this isnt great i know but im tryna get better so idk man lol

Brendon sat up quickly, gasping for breath. What had happened last night? Shit, he had been stoned as all hell. Memory was not a strong point when you've smoked your weight in joints and had several shots of.. well, something strong. All he knew was that him, Ryan, Jon, and Spence had gone to a party in another building, since someone had found another liquor store nearby that didn't card and wasn't shut down by a snitch. Since midterms were over, it was prime time to get shitfaced.

Moving into a more comfortable position on the bed he woke up in, Brendon rubbed his neck, trying to massage the crick out of the sore muscles. As he went to get up, he heard a sigh, and stopped in his tracks.

His eyes darted around the room, settling on the boy sitting casually in a metal folding chair, his legs crossed and propped up on a wooden desk. Oh. He was in his boyfriend, Ryan's, dorm.

"Ryan? Shit, I had no idea who was here," he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey, B. You don't remember...?"

Upon seeing the other boy's confused look, Ryan quickly dismissed his question.

"Nevermind, don't worry about it."

"Remember what, Ry?"

"No, nothing. Seriously, Bren, it's fine."

Brendon stared into the other's eyes for a moment, then hopped off the bed and onto the desk, quickly regretting the fast movement. He moaned, bending over as he held his now throbbing head. Hangovers were the best.

"Agh, Ry, you got any Tylenol? Advil, shit like that?"

"Yeah, I got some in the bathroom. One sec."

Giving one last glance at Brendon before leaving the room, Ryan met his eyes, looking a bit nervous. What the hell had happened last night? It had just been a party, nothing catastrophic should've happened, just the usual bad trips or drunk makeout sessions with someone else's girl, ending in a fist fight and hard feelings. Whatever. He'd ask Ryan later.

The taller boy walked back into the room, holding two pills and a dixie cup of water. He held them out to Brendon, who popped them quickly and washed the pills down.

"Thanks, Ryan, you're a lifesaver," he said, smiling up at the other boy, who proceeded to sit next to him on the hard desk. Brendon laid his head onto Ryan's shoulder, taking in the other's scent almost hungrily.

"Fuck, you smell so good," he murmured, as the body underneath him stiffened. Blood was flowing south, and he felt starving.

"Wha... oh, shit," he whispered, eyes widening as he felt his canine teeth sharpen and lengthen, now cutting uncomfortably into his bottom lip. He felt a hand gently pushing his chin up, Ryan now looking guilty and slightly alarmed.

"Now would be a good time to tell me what the fuck happened last night," Brendon snapped, but his pleading eyes showed his terror.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ryan replied.

So he began.


	2. why don't you just drop dead?

It was all Pete Motherfucking Wentz's fault.

Of course the party was in his dorm, his boyfriend Patrick sighing as he watched people pass out on their shared couch.

Pete was, well, not always thinking things through, and had invited Gerard Way, a guy who no one had met before but was in a band that was gaining popularity on MySpace. Gerard was... kind of odd, but in a totally cool way. And kind of a totally supernatural way, too, apparently. 

Brendon, being as impulsive as Pete, saw the man wearing all black with eyeliner and partially red dyed hair and had to talk to him. Gerard had used the enthusiasm to his advantage, taking the hyper young man out of the crowded dorm and into the empty stair well of the building. 

Being shit faced as he was, Brendon didn't notice anything odd as the taller man leaned down to reach his neck, him slurring out that he had a boyfriend.

Gerard had put a strong hand over his mouth as he bit into his throat and lapped at the blood that leaked out, sucking a bit to get more. Brendon struggled halfheartedly, but couldn't do anything as he was, in all honesty, terrified but excited. Vampires were fucking real. 

Licking the puncture wounds to heal them, Gerard let go. He bit into his own wrist, pressing the wound to Brendon's lips. He sucked at it, drinking as much as he could before being pulled off by Gerard. He began steering the now even dizzier boy back to the dorm. Ryan, standing in the doorway, grabbed Brendon by the hand as he ran over to the the odd pair.

"B, you okay?" he asked quickly, then looked up to the black clad man questioningly.

"He's fine. Probably gonna be a bit thirsty again tomorrow though, right, kid?" he smirked.

"Ye-yeah, I.. holy crap," Brendon muttered, leaning heavily against Ryan.

Gerard walked back to the stairwell to leave, and as Ryan called after him, he just smiled.

"Bren, what the fuck was that? What'd he mea-" he was cut off by his boyfriend vomiting on the carpeted hallway floor.

"Shit, we gotta get you home," he said, watching Brendon wipe away the saliva and puke from his mouth.

He noticed the two marks on the other boy's neck, and knew immediately what had gone down. Ryan had heard Pete talking animatedly to Patrick about inviting "a super cool dude who may or may not be a vampire or something" and Patrick telling Pete how bad of an idea that was, scolding his boyfriend.

Well, Pete hadn't listened to Patrick. What a shock, he thought sarcastically.

He got Brendon back to his dorm, and after wiping his face off and undressing him to his boxers and pulling a pair of his sweats onto the half-asleep boy, he settled them both into his bed.

He'd tell him what happened the next day, knowing Brendon wouldn't remember a second of previous night.


	3. i don't blame you for being you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk mang m probs gonna revise this chapter tbh

Several days had passed, and Brendon was so hungry. Since they had two weeks off of school, the pair had just stayed in Ryan's dorm, pondering what to do about Brendon's situation. He pleaded with Ryan to let him drink someone, anyone's, blood. Ryan just rubbed the boy's back, kissing the small tummy that had started to develop after too many unhealthy choices when he got the munchies after smoking a healthy amount of pot. He loved it though, just more of his boyfriend to love.

"Please, Ry, just a little bit?" he begged for the billionth time, eyes tearful.

"No, love, you could take too much blood. 'M sorry, but I don't wanna die yet," he said apologetically.

"But... Can I at least have a little taste? I promise I'll be careful," he murmured into Ryan's ear, licking his neck softly.

Ryan blushed at the feeling, too erotic for this relatively serious situation. Well, he supposed, what's a day without a little sexual tension?

"Fine, B, but just a little," he sighed, giving in.

Brendon smiled against Ryan's neck, pulling away and standing up.

The taller boy scooted to the edge of the bed, letting his feet hit the floor. He pulled his hoodie sleeve up to his elbow, and put his arm in Brendon's hand.

The boy's canines grew longer and sharper, and he smirked up at him.

The smaller boy bit into the wrist, and began hungrily drinking the blood. Ryan winced at the feeling, and watched Brendon's lips latch onto the skin, looking up at him through thick lashes.

Ryan began to feel slightly faint, and pushed at the other boy's head to get him off.

"Bren, Bren, stop," he whispered, trying to pull his arm away.

The younger boy finally pulled off, and lapped at the wound as it began to heal from his saliva. He then kissed Ryan's wrist apologetically, and nuzzled his hand with his face.

Ryan rubbed Brendon's scalp softly, and leaned back onto the bed to steady his spinning head. Brendon stood up and laid down next to the other boy.

"Thank you, Ry," he said quietly, snuggling into his boyfriend.

"Anything for you, B," he smiled, eyes slowly closing as he began to drift off.


	4. i'm just the boy whose had too many chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao man uhhh probs gotta revise this to but it seems aight fr now

With Brendon's thirst being sated for the time being, Ryan had begun putting his best effort into finding people willing to supply blood who weren't strangers. Ryan definitely did not fuck with CraigsList. Besides, he knew he couldn't keep up with the smaller boy, and didn't want to get sick and leave Brendon vulnerable if anything happened. 

So he enlisted his friends to help out. He blasted a text out to the other guys, telling them to meet him and Brendon at their dorm at five. He sighed after pressing send, laying back down onto the bed next to the still sleeping boy.

"B, wake up," he said, shaking his shoulders lightly.

"Wauuugh," Brendon moaned, turning away and throwing an arm out, hitting Ryan in the chest. (a/n: idek either man it's 03:00)

"Ow, Bren, c'mon! The guys are coming over in an hour," Ryan grabbed Brendon's arms so he would stop being hit by the flailing limbs.

"Ugh, fine, Ry. You know I need my beauty sleep, you asshole."

"That you sure do, Brendon," Ryan smirked at the other man's mock hurt expression.

"You're so meeaaan, I'm gonna take a shower before you harass me more," he said dramatically, crawling out from under the covers and off the bed.

Ryan smiled, following Brendon to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a leak. 

time skip ayy lmao

The first to arrive were Jon and Spencer, who looked like they had just woken up. Class schedules can fuck you up, man. 

Next were Pete, Patrick, and Joe. They all piled into the small room, greeting the other occupants and climbing onto the beds, Joe sitting on the desk.

Finally Andy came, sitting under Joe with his back against the wooden leg of the desk.

Spencer stood up to sit on Jon's lap to make more room and probably tease the other man.

"Alright. Thanks for coming guys," Ryan started.

"Ross, you got any booze?" Pete grinned at the taller man, Patrick quick to reprimand him.

"No, Pete. This is kinda serious."

Brendon was sitting cross legged next to Ryan on the other half of the bed. He tapped Ryan's leg, silently asking for his hand. The other man grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Well, this is gonna seem odd to everyone except Pete, but we need blood. Real blood, guys. And it's not for a prank or any shit like that. Brendon kind of got turned into a vampire at Pete's party."

"Pete, I told you not to invite Gerard! Yeah, I know he's a great musician, Panda, don't give me that look," Patrick sighed.

"Are you guys in? No one will be turned, and no one'll die. Also, it's only once a week. It'll mean a hell of a lot to me and Bren," Ryan said, looking hopefully around at his friends' faces.

"We'll do it, yeah," Spencer replied,  
Jon nodding in agreement.

"Us too, 'specially since it's kind of our fault. Plus Pete conveniently digs vampires, and you're our friends," Patrick responded, Pete giving his signature mischievous grin.

"Yeah. I mean, Andy's got a shit load of tattoos, so that might be difficult, but we're in," Joe added. Andy looked at Ryan and gave a half nod of confirmation.

"Cool. Thanks, you guys. Seriously. We can get pizza too as payment, if that works."

"Thanks a bunch," Brendon smiled, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"We should make a schedule," Andy said, demanding everyone's attention. He didn't usually talk much, so it always pulled people in.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea," Ryan agreed, standing up to grabbing several sheets of paper from a beat up notebook.

"Well, I guess I'm the first week of the cycle since B's just fed on me, who wants to go next?"

"Sacrifice, sacrifice," Brendon, Joe and Pete began chanting.

"I can go next," Jon spoke up, laughing softly as the others quieted a bit for him.

"B, stop. Andy, Patrick, control your boyfriends. Thanks, Jon." Ryan sighed.

"I can go, then Pete," Patrick said.

"I can go after them," Spencer said next, leaning back into Jon.

"I'll go next," Joe replied.

"Guess that leaves you, Andy. You got any spots without ink that you're willing to mess up?" Ryan asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I do," he nodded.

Ryan scribbled down the names into the sheets of paper, then handed them out.

"Thanks again guys," Ryan said, standing up.

"Should we have a, uh, a test run so everyone knows... What to expect?"

"I can do it," Andy said quietly. He pushed his hair back to reveal his tattoo-free neck.

"'S this okay?" he asked, scooting forward a bit on the floor.

"Either your wrist or neck, man, it's up to you," Brendon replied.

"Neck's fine."

Andy looked at Joe to get the OK, and he nodded.

"Alright," Brendon whispered, moving off the bed over to Andy, his canines becoming fangs.

He brushed the other man's hair off of his neck, Andy tilting his head to give him a better angle.

"Tell me when to stop," Brendon muttered, proceeding to bite into Andy's neck.

He sucked on the wound heartily for several moments until Andy pushed at him to stop.

Licking the wound closed, Brendon pulled away, wiping his mouth.

"Shit, Andy, your blood tastes super good," Brendon said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Probably 'cuz he's vegan. That's not the only thing that tastes good," Joe smirked.

Andy scoffed, reaching up to hold Joe's hand. Pete screeched out an "eewwww!", and a "tmi, dude" from Patrick and Jon, laughing.

"Is everyone alright with this? Any questions..?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, what'd I miss ?" Spencer said from Jon's lap, letting out a yawn.

"I think we're good," Jon laughed.

"Well, shall we order pizza?"


	5. dropping "i'm sorry's" like you're still around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention that the vampiric qualities will be based off those from the movie ¨Interview With The Vampire¨ fcukin good ass movie

Brendon still couldn't believe that he was immortal. He could handle the 'all you can eat or drink is blood now' part, but this was different. He would never get to be older. He'd stay nineteen forever.

And Ryan. They'd been together for what, five years now? They'd gone to the same high school, and meeting each other was the best thing to happen the them both. They'd gone from friends to lovers pretty quickly, Brendon's outgoing personality helping to push them along the path to dating.

They'd been together ever since. But now, one of them was immortal and eternally on the cusp of adulthood and the other was a normal human, able to age and change.

Well, at least he'd have a great ass for the rest of his life, Brendon thought amusedly.

The break from school was ending in a few days, so Ryan and Brendon decided to test out what the newly turned vampire could do. They had found an extremely sketchy website that gave them some idea of what Brendon might be able to do, how to turn others, and the baseline rules for vampires (it was pretty much just don't kill your own kind, or you will be put to death. Simple enough.) The site seemed legit enough.

"Alright, Bren. So. First thing on our list. Mind reading. Uh, I'll think of something, and we'll see if you know what it is."

Brendon nodded, staring into the other boy's eyes. He focused for a few minutes, then inhaled sharply.

"Holy shit. I... Yeah, I could, like, hear you," he said softly, smiling.

"You're still a fuckin' emo at heart, eh, Ross?" He teased, poking his boyfriend's cheek.

"What? Helena is a great song, B, you can't say you don't like it either!" Ryan said, poking the other boy back.

"So I was right?" Brendon asked, now bouncing on the ball of his foot.

"Yeah, but what are the exact lyrics that I'm thinking of? I know you forgot half of em."

"Heh, yeah. Um..." he stood still, looking deeply into the other's eyes.

"What's the worst that I could say, things are better if I stay. So long, and good night, so long, not goodnight," he repeated the words, trying to match the lyrics to the notes of the song as best as he could.

"Very good, B. Now, repeat what you hear from me."

Nodding, Brendon focused again. It was getting a bit easier. Not very much so yet.

"I want George Ryan Ross III to fuc- wait, fuck you, bitch!" he shrieked, laughing as he tried to jump and latch onto the taller man's back.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," he replied, speaking around his laughter as he spun around, trying to throw the smaller man off his back.

Brendon's foot hit the chair, knocking it over as Ryan slowed down, plopping the other onto the floor.

They heard someone yell "Shut the fuck up!" down the hall, so Brendon began making high pitched moaning noises, and saying "Uh, harder!" as loud as he could.

You hear some weird shit in the dorms, so they had a lot of material to use against the other students.

Ryan pulled him backwards into the bed, clamping a hand over the other's mouth, laughing.

They both sighed as their laughter died down, and grabbed each other's hand as they laid on their backs on the bed.

"Hey, Ry?"

"Hm?"

"I... I don't want you to die. I'm immortal now, for fuck's sake, and knowing that you can easily die just... Scares the shit outta me."

Ryan turned to face Brendon, reaching up his free hand to stroke the other boy's hair. He pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, and leaned back into the bed.

"You want to turn me?"

Brendon smiled nervously, nodding.

"B, I mean... I don't know. Let me think about for a little while, alright?"

"Oh. Okay."

"Just a little, alright, Bren?"

The other man nodded sadly, scooting closer to Ryan, cuddling into his side.

Brendon stilled next to him slightly, then went towards the other's neck, Ryan thinking he was going to kiss him.

As soon as he felt the sharp sting of the other man's fangs, he flinched away.

"Brendon, no! Just let me think about it, alright?"

The other man frowned slightly, Ryan's blood dripping from his lips.

"But your thoughts said yes," he said innocently.

"B, I don't want to make a mistake. I just want to make sure this is the right decision. I'm choosing between staying twenty forever and never dying or living a full life and aging. This is heavy stuff, babe."

"Please, Ryan, I don't want you to die," the other boy whispered, voice quivering slightly.

Brendon bit into his neck again, and he didn't push him away this time.

He didn't stop drinking until Ryan's vision began to go slightly dark, and covered in splotches.

Brendon quickly licked the wound, bit into his own wrist, and pressed it to Ryan's mouth.

He hesitated momentarily, but gave into the urge and drank from it, the taste metallic and warm. 

He felt power surge into his body, and began sucking on the wound, trying to get more blood out.

"Ry, you're done. You'll kill me," he said, pushing the other man off.

"Fuck," he murmured, wiping the blood from his lips. He felt his organs slowly shutting down, and his heart stop beating.

He was now eternally a twenty year old man, never to age another day. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel happy or terrified.


	6. but you can't blame me for hating it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha i should update soon?? if i dont just yell at me in the comments i need encouragement

"Oh, you sweet little thing," he teased, grinning seductively which revealed his sharp teeth. 

He sighed dramatically, saying "If only you were a little older, just a few months, I would do such things to you. Shame that this'll be your last few minutes on earth, dying without some great fellatio or the like before I put you to sleep. Unless you´re not into that. Hm. Shame either way."

He heard footsteps and froze, hand still clenched on his victim-to-be's neck.

"Baby, leave us be. I'll only be a moment," he said, tightening his grip.

It was Ryan. And he was pissed. As he rounded the corner, Brendon shoved his victim into the wall, and he slid down as Brendon walked over to meet his boyfriend.

"Really, B?," he shook his head, sighing in frustration.

"Gimme a sec, Ry, c'mon," he whined, turning back to the man slumped down on the floor, eyes wide with terror.

Ryan grabbed his arm, spinning him back around. 

"Brendon, no."

"How good and thoughtful he is; the world seems full of good men--even if there are monsters in it."

They both turned to the man on the floor, whose eyes were filled less with fear and more curious.

Ryan smirked slightly, and let go of Brendon.

"Hm, a man who knows his literature. I like you."

Walking over to him, he offered a hand, and the man took it.

"What's your name?"

"Tyler."

"Well, Tyler, today is your lucky day. Brendon, I suppose we shall do the honors. You have a boyfriend, girlfriend?"

Tyler nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he retorted.

Ryan scoffed, shaking his head.

"I thought you'd be a submissive kind of person. But a little feistiness is alright. I said, what's his name?"

"His name is Josh," Brendon said.

"Wha..? How'd you know?" Tyler stuttered.

Ryan gave Brendon a kiss on the neck, nipping at the skin lightly with his teeth that were now adorned with fangs.

"Oh, Josh is the sub from what Tyler is thinking of. You guys are cute together," Brendon laughed.

"Noted. Good job as always, B."

Brendon walked over to Tyler, who was now shaking slightly.

"This man belongs to me, I want him," Brendon muttered, trying his best to remember quotes from the book Ryan had made him read.

"Though sympathy alone can't alter facts, it can help to make them more bearable," Ryan quoted, smiling.

Brendon moved his mouth towards Tyler's neck, and ran his teeth over the soft skin.

"Doctor, you don't know what it is to doubt everything, even yourself. No, you don't; you couldn't with eyebrows like yours," Tyler recited back shakily.

Ryan laughed, smile widening.

"But we are strong, each in our purpose, and we are all more strong together," Ryan replied.

Brendon sunk his fangs into his neck, and Tyler jerked in surprise.

"What manner of man is this, or what manner of creature is it in the semblance of man?" Tyler murmured weakly.

His vision faded as he felt his strength leaving him, but noticed it stopped once he was near death's embrace.

He felt something pressing against his mouth, and warm blood dribble in. He began to lick at it, and swallowed the liquid.

He began to grow stronger, but it felt as though his organs were shutting down and decomposing.

After he was pulled off of the arm, his body began to stop feeling as though it were dying.

He wiped at his mouth, and licked the excess blood from his hand.

"Um, can I call Josh?"

Brendon and Ryan smiled, Brendon shaking his head.

"No. Sorry, kid. We'll drive you back to your place, though. You live nearby?"

"Fuck off, like hell ´m gonna show you where I live," Tyler spat, shivering slightly.

"Wrong answer. B? Will you do the honors?"

"Of course," Brendon replied, bowing dramatically.

Tyler sighed in defeat. 

"Yeah, I am nearby. You know now I guess," he said flatly, glaring at Brendon.

"That´s right!"

Brendon winked at the pale man, and Tyler directed his glare to the ground.

"Not to be stereotypical, but I have a boyfriend and you are obviously aware."

"Oh, he's quite aware," Ryan sighed, squeezing Brendon´s hip tightly.

Brendon just smiled deviously.

"Well, shall we drop this cutie off?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lmao sorry that this is so bad,,,, the quotes are from Bram Stoker's Dracula, cuz it's a fukin great book. y'all should check it out if ur into tht. anywho, comment if you liked it or if you didn't.


	7. what are you waiting for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking two kudos ahhhhhhh yeet

The two men had walked Tyler back to his dorm, as he was conveniently the building over. He'd been going to visit a friend when he bumped into Brendon. 

When they got to the door, Tyler opened it, and walked to the door to his and Josh's room. He knocked lightly, waiting to see if his boyfriend was there.

"Hey, come on in!" 

"Fuck," Tyler muttered, worried for his boyfriend's safety.

Putting his hand on the doorknob, he looked nervously at the two men standing behind him, sighed, and turned the knob, entering the room.

"Hey, Jish," he said, looking at his feet.

"Hi, Ty. What's u- hey! I don't think we've met! I'm Josh."

"Hm. You're just as pretty as Tyler said you were. I'm Brendon, pleasure to meet you, Joshua," Brendon smiled.

Josh blushed, smiling shyly at the compliment.

"I'm Ryan."

"You'd look amazing with dyed hair, you know," Brendon mused, smiling at Josh's embarrassment.

"He's my boy, buddy," Tyler said, looking Brendon straight in the eye.

"Alright, alright, just statin' the facts here. You should still look into dying your hair, Joshua. You'd be even more adorable."

"So, you guys gonna stay? Or ..." Tyler asked tiredly. He held onto Josh's hand as he leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

"Hm. What shall we do, Ryan? I mean… Yeah, you're right. Let's explain."

"You're so eloquent in your thoughts, Ross, it's kinda hot," Brendon smirked and giggled as his boyfriend shushed him and began explaining what shit had just befell Tyler.

"Alright. Josh, your boyfriend here, Tyler, is now a vampire. This isn't a joke, but I think you'll find that out soon enough."

Josh just looked confusedly at his boyfriend, who confirmed the statement with a weak nod.

"Oh."

They stood there for a few moments, before the tense silence was broken.

"Bite him, Tyler. You know you want to," Brendon said quietly.

"If you don't, I will."

"Brendon, no-" Ryan protested, trying to pull him back, but Brendon kept moving closer to the curly haired man, stronger than Ryan.

Josh just stood there, grabbing onto his boyfriend's arm tightly, face blank and knuckles white.

"Fuck you, I'll never let you turn him," Tyler growled back, moving in front of Josh.

"Try me," Brendon spat viciously, getting in his face.

Forcefully pushing Tyler aside, he quickly latched onto Josh's neck, and held him close.

Tyler pulled at Brendon, but couldn't get him off.

"No!" he screamed, trying to pry the man off of Josh.

Brendon laid Josh down on the bed once the man's body went limp like a ragdoll, and Tyler stood in front of him.

"Is he dead?" he asked hoarsely.

"He will be if you don't turn him. You make the decision."

"F-fuck…" Tyler's voice shook as he looked down at Josh.

"The clock is ticking, Joseph. What will you choose?" Brendon said as he traced Josh's hair line with his finger.

"How do… How do I turn him?"

"Feed him, just bite open your wrist."

Ryan was standing by the door watching the scene helplessly, face blank.

Tyler bent over and pressed a kiss to Josh's forehead before sinking his sharp canines into his wrist, then pressed the wound to Josh's lips.

It dripped into his mouth, and he began weakly lapping at the bite. His eyes opened up wide, but he quickly closed them again and began harshly sucking on Tyler's wrist, grabbing it with both hands.

He flinched as if he had been punched, and Tyler gently pushed at Josh to let go.

He did without a fuss, and breathed heavily. Looking over at Ryan, he muttered, ”Yeah, I believe you.”

”Come over at 5pm next week. If you're not there, we'll come and get you,” Ryan said, ushering Brendon out of the room and wiping the shorter man's mouth to rid it of blood.

Stopping, Ryan turned around. 

”And, uh… sorry about this. I know it doesn't do anything, but… sorry.”

They shut the door, leaving Josh and Tyler alone to process the event they'd just been a part of.

**Author's Note:**

> was this good ? if it wasnt or if it was comment below fam


End file.
